User talk:Iqskirby
Archive *User talk:Iqskirby/Archive 1 *User talk:Iqskirby/Archive 2 Need Some More Translation Help Would you please be able to translate the header and messages on this page? It's yet another photo editor in need of an article. Seems those are the go-to option for interactive media on a site advertising Nintendo games. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 03:36, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :I was wondering when you'd get to this. Yeah, I'll get those done in the next few days or so. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:45, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :The line on top that arcs, カービィたちといっしょの写真をつくろう！, means "Make a picture with Kirby!" :The big text in pink, 星のカービィフォトフレーム, translates to "Kirby of the Stars Photo Frame" :The third line, which is in pink, カービィといっしょの写真をつくろう！, also means "Make a picture with Kirby!" :The fourth line, 好きなフォトフレームを選ぼう。写真と合成するよ！, means "Choose your favorite photo frame. I will synthesize with photos!" :The text appearing above a selected frame, このフレームにする, means "Make this frame" :The text under the anniversary artwork for Kirby, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and Dedede, 合成する写真をえらぶ, means "Choose photos to synthesize" :The text underneath that button, ※スマートフォン・パソコンに保存している画像の中からお選びいただけます。, means "※ You can choose from images saved on smartphone or personal computer." :星のカービィ means "Kirby of the Stars" (sometimes mistranslated as Star Kirby). :星のカービィポータル means "Kirby Portal" :The four links at the bottom center are: :*任天堂ホームページへ: To the Nintendo website :*ハル研究所ウェブサイトへ: To the HAL Laboratory website :*このサイトについて: about this website :*お問い合わせ: Contact Us :That should be everything. As a general rule of thumb, if there's an English subtitle, that's probably what the Japanese means. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:24, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Questions for Dededetour and Meta Knightmare Returns and Some 2.0 counterparts meeting thier normal forms. #Why Wasn't Taranza in Dededetour to summon the bosses as well as Queen Sectonia not having a cutscene. #Why Did'nt Susie 2.0 summon Stock Mecha Knight and Dedede Clone 2.0 as well as not interacting with Haltmann 2.0 nor does she fly away after being defeated why was that? #How would Susie 2.0, Stock Mecha Knight, and President Haltmann 2.0 react if they met thier normal versions/story mode versions? Gamer4life56 (talk) 22:43, June 14, 2018 (UTC)Gamer4life56 :The extra modes aren’t exactly canon. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:12, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Star Patch article Should we make a article Star Patch from Kirby's Epic Yarn, after all, they are collectibles that have fixed locations, so I've been thinking of making a article informing the location of every Star Patch in the game. June, 15 2018 :Are you referring to the items you get that add sections to the wheel in the bonus bell segment? If so, I’d be fine with having a page for that. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:50, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, I will be gradually working on the article whenever I have time. June, 15 2018. Concept Art Confusion Hey Iqs, the twitter has been releasing concept art for the water friend, and I'm kind of confused on where to put them. Driblee does have concept art, but only two of the final design. The others are obviously not supposed to be Driblee. I don't know whether to put them on Driblee's page or not. Sorry if I sound dumb or anything like that. They can be seen here. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:38, June 29, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :They're all concept art for the water helper who would become Driblee. Both pictures should go on its page. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:09, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the help, Iqs! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:11, June 29, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :No problem. I do what I can. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:15, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Replace old artwork with new ones? Hey Iqs, since we have the Star Allies artwork of DMK and Daroach, do you think we should replace the artwork in the infoboxes with those? I mean, they do have Japanese texts and stars and all, which looks a little strange, but we don't have their artwork cropped out, and we always update the infobox to show the newest artwork. I don't think we should do that for Adeleine and Ribbon, since they're both in the same artwork. So, should we replace them or not? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:12, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :I'd be okay with it. Just make sure to put the old artwork in the proper section. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:13, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Got it! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:16, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan hi, you look like a red kirby Global Block Hello. Thanks for letting us know about the user here; trolling action on multiple wikis aside, names which attack other users are not acceptable on FANDOM. -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Kirby star allies For Kirby Star Allies it's missing another copy ability it's Spear, and Needle, for the Friends it would be Pierce(Spear) and Tick(needle) Spear and Needle don't actually appear in ''Kirby Star Allies, so we won't be adding those. Unless you're doing a fan thing, which an admin's talk page isn't the best place for. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 16:45, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan thanks thank you for the contribution to kirby (specifically,the one editing the template. thank you for addding to the template and letting people know that kirby is gender neutral in japan)i am pikapika200 (talk) 23:00, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Question About Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Article!!! When I'm trying to add pictures to the Gallery portion of the article, it's saying there is an error when there isn't. Can you fix this? PsychoSSF2 (talk) 20:55, July 24, 2018 (UTC)PsychoSSF2 :What pictures are you trying to add? And how are you trying to do it? Do you use the Visual Editor, or the Classic/Source Editor? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:58, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean theme Why u no like Pirates Of The Carribbean theme ? :It's not appropriate to put that in our wiki articles. Iqskirby (talk) 18:09, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Galacta Knight Personality Why did you get rid of half of the stuff in Personality. Sure it didn’t seem perfect to be there, but it matched the restAWESMAZER (talk) 18:35, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Because most of it didn't convey personality. Most of it was just "Galacta Knight's here, but we don't know why." Iqskirby (talk) 18:44, August 9, 2018 (UTC) It made the most sense being thereAWESMAZER (talk) 18:50, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Not really. As far as I'm concerned, those should be stated in the games sections, not personality. Iqskirby (talk) 18:57, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Ya you’re right AWESMAZER (talk) 18:59, August 9, 2018 (UTC) KSA Channel I noticed you're collecting KSA Channel messages. Here are the ones I've got, though I don't know what number each one is. (A new one will be translated soon, just as a heads up. Seems to be about loading screens.) KSA Channel Dream Friends Fun Facts.png|Dream Friends Fun Facts KSA Channel Hidden Rooms.png|Hidden Rooms KSA Hidden Room Message USA.png|New Secret Areas (NA) KSA Hidden Room Message PAL.png|New Secret Areas (PAL) NerdyBoutKirby ''You should've gone for the head.'' 03:05, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Morpho Knight So I'm guessing what I put into Morpho Knight's battle was invalid? :I was not the one to undo your edit, but it seems as though it was deemed not similar enough to be noted. Iqskirby (talk) 22:38, September 7, 2018 (UTC) I see. Well, okay. Can I make this character into an article? Hello Iqskirby, I have seen numerous Nintendo characters in Kirby's Dream Land 3 get their own page, such as R.O.B and Samus. However, Mario has appeared as a cameo in so many more games outside of this, so I was wondering whether I could make a page for him? Thank you, --GalactaK (talk) 17:09, September 13, 2018 (UTC)GalactaK.